Under Pressure
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto is robbing jewellery shops, why...


Under Pressure

It was easy getting into the shop. Push a back gate open. Jimmy a lock or two. Piece of cake.

The young man entered the back of the building and moved through to the main shop. There before him were an array of Diamond, Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire delights. He didn't smile. Wasn't in awe of all the goodies he stashed in the bag he'd brought along with him. He moved to the cash register, pushing a button to open it. Notes of each denomination and coinage, were still inside. He added that to his bad.

As quietly and as easily as he entered the shop, the young man left.

On reaching a safe distance from the shop, the young man got out his phone and dialled a number. "It's done." was all he said.

Ianto Jones was up early next morning. Jack didn't missed his lover getting up. Had slept through until morning.

When he did get up, Jack could smell the aroma of freshly ground coffee.

"Mmm," he said, emerging from their below ground bedroom. "smells divine."

Ianto smiled.

Jack moved down to the kitchenette and stood behind the younger man, putting his arms around the slim waist.

"Missed you."

Ianto turned in his arms, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Sorry. Couldn't sleep. Didn't wanna wake you." he turned in his arms again.

Pouring the fresh brew into a mug, Ianto handed it to Jack, then poured one for himself.

"Thank you. Mmm." Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck. "Love you." he sipped his coffee. "Where'd you go?""

Ianto kissed his forehead. "Love you, too. For a walk, round the Bay."

They moved up to sit in the office, placing their coffee's on Jack's desk.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Jack frowned.

"Really." Ianto smiled.

They drank their coffee in a comfortable silence. Jack giving Ianto the occasional concerned glance.

After drinking their coffee, Jack got up and walked around the desk to perch on the edge beside Ianto.

"What will you be up to today. Cariad?"

"Oh, I have plenty to do down in archives. Photocopying. Filing. I'll be there most of the day, I think. Unless….you need me for anything else," he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Phew! I'll keep that in mind. There might be something."

Jack leaned forward, kissing Ianto on the lips tenderly. Ianto kissed Jack back.

"The others will be here soon, I better make some fresh coffee."

Getting up, Ianto picked up the two mugs off the desk.

"Are you sure you're okay, babe?" asked Jack.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled at his lover.

Jack just shrugged.

"See you later, Cariad." Ianto left the office.

Jack watched as Ianto went down the stairs and across to the kitchen area. He then walked back round his desk and sat down, studying the pile of paperwork that needed his attention, in front of him. He wasn't looking forward to going through it all. He'd let mount up over the last week or so.

A slim figure moved around the shop, filling the duffel bag with jewellery and cash. He open the safe, finding loose gem stones and adding them to his bag. Two nights in a row he'd stole into shops, taking what he could. Now it was time to leave. Get away before he was caught. Before he was missed.

A safe distance away, he took out his phone.

"It's done." was all he said.

Ianto was sat at the computer in Jack's office when Jack appeared naked, at the porthole leading down to their bedroom.

"Mmm, couldn't sleep again, huh? Must have passed it on. I slept like a baby." Jack yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

Ianto looked at the clock on the computer screen. "5.23am. Sorry, did I wake you?" he looked apologetically at his lover.

Jack rubbed a hand across his face. "No. I turned over and there was too much space." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head. "Come back to bed, Yan. I wanna love you."

Ianto stood, walking straight into Jack's arms. He buried his face in Jack's warm neck. Together they descended the ladder and went back to bed. They made love, passionately. After, Ianto melted into his lovers strong arms, falling asleep. Jack kissed the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams, babe."

Owen was the last to arrive, that morning. He was nearly always last. But today, he brought treats with him in the shape of cream cakes.

"I just 'ad to stop and buy theses," he was saying. "They looked so nice in the window." He put the box on his workstation top.

Taking coffee round to everyone, Ianto stood back and watched the rest of the team big into the box of cakes.

Jack wondered what was going on in the young mans head.

"Well, I'm off to archives." Ianto put the coms devise in his right ear. "Call me if you need me, Jack." Then he was gone.

"Jack? Are you okay?" asked Gwen.

"Mmm? Yeah, fine. I need to get some paperwork done. It won't do itself. I shouldn't have let it pile up. I hate paperwork." Jack walked to his office.

He sat behind his desk, putting his hand to his lips. He was worried about Ianto, but he didn't know why. He just had a gut feeling.

"Did you hear about the second break in?" asked Tosh. "The jewellers on St Mary Street, near the Arcades."

"No." Replied Gwen.

"Got away with about £50,000 in jewellery and £300 plus in cash."

"Nice evenings work." Owen said.

"That's over £100,000 in the last two nights."

"Do the police know 'ho did it?" asked Owen.

"No. I listened to the scanner this morning, but the thief got clean away and no prints."

"What about CCTV. Did they catch 'em on film?"

Tosh shook her head. "No, there wasn't any."

"Lucky bugger." Owen said, smiling.

Ianto walked around archives in a daze. His mind was elsewhere. He couldn't concentrate. Pushing the filing cabinet shut, he ran is fingers through his hair and blew out the breath he'd been holding. His eyes began to water, but he rubbed them away with the back of his hand.

Getting back to work, Ianto opened a file of old papers and prepared the copier. _Old for new_, he thought. _If only life was that easy_.

He spent the next couple of hours copying the old files and photographs, then filing both.

"Ianto?"

A familiar voice in his ear, made Ianto smile despite himself.

"Yes, Jack."

"Lunch."

"Thanks. I'll be right up."

Sitting round the boardroom table, the Torchwood team tucked into sandwiches and drank coffee. They exchanged polite conversation. Then the chat got around to the burglaries.

"It's a nice haul. £100.000 in two night. Nice work, if you can get it," joked Owen.

Ianto looked serious.

"Lighten up, Ianto. You don't own those shops, do you?" he joked.

Ianto laughed nervously. It didn't go unmissed by Jack.

"No, but someone does," he said.

"Insurance will cover it."

"Yeah."

Ianto looked at Jack. Neither smiled. Ianto looked away.

The rest off the day passed without incident.

By 4.15pm, nothing had happened. The Rift was quiet, so Jack sent the rest of the team home early.

Jack and Ianto were now alone in the Hub.

"You wanna go out for dinner or shall I get a takeaway?" asked Jack.

Ianto was miles away.

"Earth to Ianto Jones."

"Mmm. Sorry, Cariad. Takeaway, I think. Is that okay. We can have a quiet night in."

"Great. Indian. Chinese. Italian."

Ianto looked blankly at Jack.

"Mongolian. Crusty old shoes. Stale bread and water… Ianto?"

"Sorry, sorry. You choose. I don't mind."

Jack ordered Indian and they sat in the boardroom to eat before retiring to the comfortable sofa in their bedroom. Ianto curled up and leaned against Jack, who wrapped his arms around the younger man, like a cocoon.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yan? You seem….preoccupied."

Ianto tilted his head up and planted a kiss on Jack's lips.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Mmmm. Early night then?"

Ianto smiled. "Early night."

As the young man moved around the jewellery shop, he sighed heavily. Each item of jewellery he put into his bag made him think about his life. What it would be like if he were caught. Not by the police, but by those he loved. He'd have a lot of explaining to do.

With a heavy heart, he left the shop and took out his phone. He dialled the familiar number.

"It's done," was all he said.

Without waking Jack, Ianto undressed and got back into bed.

Jack opened his eyes as Ianto settled beside him. He wondered where his lover had been this time. What was making him so restless.

Next morning, Jack got a phone call.

"I just got a call about last night's jewellery shop robbery. They say there were fish scales on the floors." Jack told the team. "Gwen, Owen with me."

They arrived at the shop. The police had cordoned it off.

"This is the third shop to be broken into in as many day. It can't all be the work of Blowfish," said Owen.

Jack looked around the shop. "This is the only one with scales in. Money, jewellery. They knew what they were looking for. They only took high end merchandise."

Gwen nodded. "And a lot of it at that. Who are they taking it for?"

"Stealing to order? I don't think so," added Owen.

"Okay. Let's see if there are any fingerprints. Maybe someone slipped up this time."

"You don't think it's Blowfish either, then."

Jack shook his head. "No. Made to look like it. Scales left at the scene. I don't think so. Someone has knowledge enough to try and put us off the scent."

"Let's face it. Most of Cardiff know about the aliens now."

"Arh, but who can get their hands on scales?"

"Maybe they mugged a Blowfish. Took some scales."

"Nah. Too easy."

Gwen looked around the shop. "Jack, they have CCTV. It's not visible straight away and unless you know where to look you wouldn't necessarily know it was there."

"Let's check it out."

Gwen uncovered the VCR and, rewinding the tape, pressed 'Play'. The screen flickered for a few minutes and then a figure appeared on the screen.

Jack pressed the pause button.

They all gasped.

"Ianto!" said Jack. "What the….? So that's where he's been going."

"I don't frigin' believe it. Ianto is robbin' jewellery shops. Why?"

Jack sighed. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

They drove in silence back to the Bay and Torchwood headquarters. Jack was the first to enter through the sliding door.

"Ianto!" he turned to Toshiko. "Where is he?"

"Archives, I think."

Jack touched the coms devise in his right ear. "Ianto?"

"Jack?"

"Get your butt up here, right now!."

Ianto laughed. "Be right there, Cariad."

A few minutes later, Ianto walked through to the main Hub area. He was smiling at Jack.

"I have one question for you, and I want you to think very carefully before you answer."

Ianto was still smiling. "Okay."

"Why would you rob jewellery shops?"

Ianto went very pale, swallowing hard. "I….Jack, I…."

"Well, I'm waiting."

Jack was fit to burst with anger.

Ianto looked at his feet, then at each member of the team. "It's not what it seems….I can explain."

"Be my guest, and it better be good," said Jack.

Ianto moved from one foot to another, nervously. "They…. have my sister and her children." Ianto blurted out, then. "They threatened to kill them….unless I cooperated"

"Who are they?" asked Jack.

"I….don't know. Rhiannon called me on Sunday."

_**I remember the call**_Jack thought. "That's why your moods changed over the last few days. The call. The robberies."

Ianto nodded. "They threatened me, too. I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry, Jack." He lowered his head in shame.

Jack's nostrils flared at hearing Ianto's life had been threatened.

"What'll we do, Jack? Ianto was caught on tape." This from Tosh.

"We wipe the tape," said Owen matter of factly.

Jack thought for a moment, watching his lover. "Owen's right. We have to keep this to ourselves. We can't put their lives in anymore danger than they already are."

Ianto relaxed a little, but still looked quite shaken at being found out.

"I have to do another shop tomorrow night."

"Which one?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. They get Rhiannon to text me."

"When will that be?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Jack rubbed Ianto's upper arm. "We'll get them out of this, I promise."

Ianto forced a smile. "Thank you."

"I want to know the minute Rhiannon contacts you."

Ianto nodded.

"Okay, it's 10.38am. Do they have your brother-in-law, too?"

"No. Johnny's at home."

"But he obviously knows."

Ianto shook his head. "No, he thinks Rhiannon has taken the kids way for a few days."

"A few days. So he'll start to worry soon."

Ianto's phone began to ring. Taking it out, he looked at the caller ID.

"It's Johnny."

"Answer it."

"What'll I tell him?"

"She's staying a few extra days. She called to let you know."

Ianto pushed the answer button. "Johnny."

"Ianto, where's Rhiannon and the kids?"

"They're staying a few extra days. Didn't Rhiannon tell you?"

"No, I haven't heard from her since they all left. What's goin' on, Ianto? If you know, tell me."

Ianto shrugged, looking at Jack for help. "All I know is she took the kids away for a few days."

Jack ran a hand across his throat.

"Look, I've got to go. I'm kind of busy right now. If she calls I'll call you. Bye."

Ianto hung up.

A few moments later, the phone rang again. Ianto pressed the 'reject call' button.

It rang again.

Jack took the phone from Ianto.

"Hi, Johnny, it's Jack. Ianto can't take your call right now. He's real busy."

"Then I'll keep calling til he's not busy. You tell him that."

Jack hung up, turning off the phone.

"He'll go round to my flat."

"Won't find you, will he."

"We have to tell him something, Jack. She's his wife. It's his kids."

Jack sighed. "Okay. Call him back. Get him to meet you in Starbucks."

"And what do we tell him? What do _**I **_tell him?" Ianto looked away.

Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "I'll be with you. You don't have to go through this alone."

Ianto turned tear filled eyes on Jack.

"I'm afraid of loosing them."

"Don't," said Jack, in a low voice. "Look at me. Ianto, look at me."

Ianto lifted his head. A single tear fell.

"I promise you, we'll get them back alive."

Owen stepped forward. "What do you want us to do?"

Jack turned to Tosh. "If Ianto gives you Rhiannon's number, can you put a trace on it?"

"Yes. As soon as she texts."

"Gwen. Have a word with Andy."

Ianto looked horrified.

"A quiet word. No other police involved."

"Will do."

"What do I do?" asked Ianto.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's what I said." Jack walked away. "Owen, go to Starbucks." To Ianto., "You call Jimmy, now. I'll go with you."

With shaky hands, Ianto pressed redial.

"Where are you, you coward?"

"I'll meet you in Starbucks down at the Bay."

"Where are they, Ianto?"

"Starbucks." Then he hung up.

Jack nodded. "Okay. Give it twenty minutes, then we go up. We won't be sitting with Owen. Johnny doesn't know him." To Owen. "When he leaves, follow him. Stay with him until we get Rhiannon and the kids back."

"Will do," he smiled at Ianto. "Stay positive, mate." Then he was gone.

Ianto closed his eyes. "I can't believe this is happening. Will I be charged for the robberies, Jack?"

"No. I'll make sure whoever has Rhiannon takes full responsibility."

"Thanks, Cariad." Ianto blushed when he saw Gwen smile at the use of the word. "Jack." he added.

Jack smiled.

Ianto still wasn't at ease with their relationship. He loved Jack dearly, but was still nervous of people seeing him show affection to Jack in public. The team knew they were lovers. His sister also knew.

Ianto only loved Jack. No other men. Just him. Jack was Ianto's first homosexual relationship and he wanted it to be his last.

Their relationship started off slowly. Just holding each other and kissing. After a week, Ianto let Jack touch him intimately. He also enjoyed touching Jack. After a few months, Ianto allowed Jack to penetrate him. That was how much he loved Jack. Trusted Jack. Needed Jack as much as Jack needed him.

"I really am sorry I didn't trust you, Jack."

"It's okay. I understand." And he did. "But we're going to get through this. Rhiannon and the kids will be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

Jack hoped so, too.

"Okay, Ianto, let's go."

Ianto looked to the heavens and swallowed hard. "He's going to hit me, I know he is."

"Not with me there he won't," said Jack, protectively.

Leaving the Hub via the TIC, Jack and Ianto walked along the boardwalk and up the steps which lead to Mermaid Quay and Starbucks, one of many coffee shops in the vicinity.

As they entered Starbuck's, Jack noticed Owen at the same time Johnny noticed Ianto. Johnny stood, walking threateningly towards the young Welshman.

"You better start talking, Ianto, or so help me…."

"Hey, hey," said Jack. "Back off!"

"Where are they?"

"Please, sit down." Jack asked.

Ianto explained, with Jack's help, what had happened.

"This is all your fault. If anything happens to Rhiannon or the kids, I'm comin' after you." Johnny looked at Jack. "And your boyfriend."

Jack pretended to shiver. "Ow, I'm scared. Look, you can't blame, Ianto. He was threatened, too. He's the one who'll go to prison if he's caught. You can't blame him." Jack caught Ianto's horrified look and smiled at him reassuringly. "I suggest you drop the strong arm tactics, and help us."

Johnny looked away and then at Ianto. "Okay. What can I do?"

"Stay out of this, for a start," said Jack. "Let us do all the work."

"But…."

"No buts. We're good at this. Go home. We'll call the minute we find them. I promise."

Johnny stood. "You better." Johnny left the coffee shop.

Jack motioned for Owen to follow him. "Keep in touch," he whispered as Owen went passed him.

"'kay."

Ianto rubbed a hand over his face.

"You look tired," observed Jack.

Ianto slowly nodded.

"Why don't you go grab some sleep. There's nothing more you can do until Rhiannon text tomorrow."

"I….I feel so useless, Jack!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But….there's nothing more we can do right now."

Jack ordered 4 coffees to go and then he and Ianto went back to the Hub.

"Jack, I talked to Andy." Gwen told him. "He's off duty right now. He wants to know if he can come down and help out here."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Meet him outside."

Gwen smiled. "Will do."

"Tosh, any leads on Rhiannon's phone?"

Tosh shook her head. "Sorry."

Jack turned to Ianto. "Go get some sleep. I'll call you if we get anything."

"Thanks."

Ianto went down into their bedroom, took of his jacket and shoes and laid on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and began to cry softly. Jack stood above him, watching helplessly as Ianto broke his heart crying.

Rhiannon pulled the children to her breast, protecting them.

"I don't know what you want us for. We're not rich."

The man laughed. "Your brother is makin' us rich. Fool," he laughed "He'd do anything for you."

"What are you makin' Ianto do? I won't phone him again."

"The man pointed a gun at Micha. "Then she dies."

"No! Alright, alright."

"You will do exactly what we say, if you wanna live. If not…."

He let the sentence trail off.

Rhiannon wanted to stay strong for the children, but a tear slowly slide down her face.

Jack got on with paperwork, although his mind kept drifting to the young Welshman asleep down in the bedroom below him. He stood several times and walked over to look down on Ianto. He was curled in the fatal position, breathing softly in sleep. Jack sighed. He hated seeing his lover in such a situation. He'd make whoever orchestrated this, pay. Pay dearly.

Getting back to his paperwork, Jack heard Gwen coming through the sliding door with Andy Davidson.

"We can track Rhiannon's phone once she texts Ianto tomorrow."

"And where is Ianto right now?"

Gwen looked up to Jack's office. "With Jack I expect."

On hearing this, Jack came to his door. "Asleep," he told Andy.

"Best place for him right now," observed Andy.

"How does he stand on the robberies?" Jack asked.

Andy shrugged. "He was forced into it. I don't think he'll be charged."

"I'll make damn sure he isn't."

Jack went back into his office. Ianto was stood at the top of the ladder.

"What's going on, Jack?"

"Andy just got here."

"Here?"

Jack nodded. "I okayed it. He knows about aliens, he may as well know about the Hub. We need him, Yan."

Ianto nodded.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Like I didn't feel your eyes boring into me."

"Sorry. I was worried."

"I know. I'm sorry. What time is it?"

"3.48pm. Coffee?"

"I'll go make it." Ianto went to move away.

"No," said Jack, stopping Ianto. "We'll go out for it."

Ianto nodded again. "Okay."

"Maybe we can pick up late lunch, too. Whadda you say?"

"I'm….not very hungry. Sorry."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe we can bring something back for everyone else."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever."

Jack let it slide. He knew how much pressure Ianto was under.

"Ianto…."

"Can't you go alone? I don't really feel like it."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me. But they are all helping _**you**_. I think you own them that much, Ianto."

Ianto's head snapped round for a rebuttal, then. "I...I'm sorry. Yes, yes, of course I do. I'll get them something to eat." His eyes looked downward, not at Jack. "I'll get them all something."

Jack sighed. "I don't mean to get on at you, Yan. But you need to focus. I need you here, all of you."

Ianto nodded. "I will be. I am." Ianto swallowed, realising what Jack was saying to him. "I'm fine, Jack. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Let's go get some food. For all of us, including you. You need to eat. Don't want you ill."

All Rhiannon could think about was Ianto. What were they making him do? Would he be in trouble? Would they all get out of this alive? She thought about how Ianto and Jack had gone to her, after she found out that Ianto had fallen in love with another man. How she had just wanted Ianto to be happy. She smiled at the sight of a very uncomfortable Ianto and a smiling Jack.

"I….love Jack, and I want to be with him. He loves me." he began to wring his hands nervously.

"Okay."

"I want Ianto with me. I do love him."

"Yes, I can see that. I just want Ianto to be happy. He deserve that, Jack. Will you make sure he's always happy?"

Jack looked at Ianto, locking eyes with him. Smiling at him. Making Ianto smile.

"I will, I promise."

"Right then, coffee?"

Jack shrugged. Ianto let out the breath he'd been holding.

She was glad Ianto had found love and happiness at last. Glad that he was being treated well. Even if it was by another man.

Rhiannon closed her eyes. _**Please, Ianto, stay safe and find us**_

Ianto and Jack went into Tesco. They bought sandwiches, crisps, sausage rolls, cakes and cans of coke, lemonade and ginger beer. After paying, Jack helped Ianto carry them back to the TIC.

"Where do you leave the stuff you steal? You never said."

Ianto didn't look at Jack. "In a duffle bag near O'Neil's. Someone picks it up from there."

"A bit dangerous, isn't it? Anyone could pick it up."

Ianto shook his head. "No. I think they're close by. I drop the bag and leave. They move in straight away and pick up the bag."

"Really."

Ianto stopped. "No, Jack. You are not going to wait for them and take them then and there."

"No, but I can follow them." Jack smiled.

They started walking again.

"It's too dangerous. If they see you…."

"They won't."

"So, they have Ianto's sister and her children, do they?" asked Andy.

Gwen nodded. "Ianto robbed those there jewellery shop in St Mary Street. For them," she added. "They threatened him."

"And you say there's to be a fourth tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Rhiannon will text Ianto tomorrow to let him know which one."

"Poor Ianto."

"He won't get into trouble, will he? It's not his fault. They'll kill them if he doesn't do as they say."

"I understand that, Gwen. I'm sure Jack will have something to say about that."

"I'm sure he will. He's very protective of Ianto."

"They compliment each other, don't you think?"

"Yes, they do."

"I'm not homophobic or anything like that. I was a bit shocked at first. I mean, Jack doesn't look….and Ianto wasn't….you know."

"Yes, I know." Gwen smiled. "They just fell in love when they first met. Chemistry."

"Lucky them."

"Oh, Andy. You'll find a nice girl and settle down one day."

Jack stopped at a bench outside the TIC, sitting down. Ianto watched him, then did the same.

"Life isn't always kind to us, Yan. Things go wrong." he watched Ianto, who was looking out over the Bay. "I….love you, I think you know that by now. I don't think you know the depth of that love."

"I think I do," Ianto turned to face Jack. "I think you'd kill for me, like I would for you. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, the answer is no. I don't want them dead. In prison, for the rest of their miserable lives. But not dead. Not by you or me."

"You have a big heart, Ianto Jones."

Jack got up, picked up the bags and walked into the TIC, followed by Ianto.

"Oh, the wanders have returned," said Gwen, jokingly. "And with bags full of delights."

"Sorry," said Ianto. "We were talking."

"I was jokin', Ianto.

Ianto forced a smile. "Sorry."

"Stop saying your sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. Has he, Jack."

Jack guided Ianto up to his office after giving Gwen the bags.

"I'll bring you up something, shall I?" Gwen's voice in Jack's earpiece.

"Thanks."

Tears began to fill Ianto's eyes. "I….can't do this. I just….can't."

"It's okay…."

"No!" interrupted Ianto. "It isn't okay. She's my sister."

"I know you're scared, Yan. God knows, I'm scared, too. But you have to go through with this. For their sakes."

"But it's wrong. I'm taking away their livelihoods. The shop owners."

"We'll get the stuff back to them.. It's going to be o….fine."

Gwen brought coffee and sandwiches into the office, placed them on the desk, then left without saying a word.

"I'm putting everyone in danger."

"No, they are. Not you. This is all down to them."

Ianto sighed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'll do the shop tomorrow night. You make the call after. Okay?"

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes, you can."

Ianto shook his head.

"Yan, I want to. Someday, I hope Rhiannon will be part of my family, too."

Ianto looked at Jack, pride shone in those blue eyes.

"I want that, too, Cariad. But robbery…."

"You'll be with me."

Rhiannon swallowed hard. It had been a while since they were last given anything to eat or drink. The children needed the toilet.

"Please. Can we have something to drink. The children are thirsty and hungry. They need the toilet."

"They need an awful lot, don't they?"

"Please, They're just children."

"Okay, one at a time. No funny business, or you don't eat or drink."

Rhiannon nodded.

The children went one at a time to the small, dark bathroom. On their return they were given crisps and a can of coke. Rhiannon waited until they were eating before going herself.

Jack held Ianto close all through the night. He didn't want to let him go. Not ever.

His heart hurt for Ianto.

He could feel the tension in the younger mans shoulders, as he held him to his chest.

They didn't make love that night. Were content just to hold each other, and to be held.

Jack stroked the top of Ianto's head, sighing into his hair. He felt bad for Ianto. That he hadn't picked up on the signs earlier. He knew there was something wrong after the call from Rhiannon on Sunday. But he didn't pursue it. Now, he could kick himself.

Ianto shouldn't have had to go through this alone.

But Jack felt a bit better now. He, and the rest of the team were able to at least help in some way.

Looking down at his sleeping lover, Jack allowed himself a brief smile. _**Damn, he's so beautiful, and he's mine **_

Ianto stirred in his arms, looking up at Jack.

"Can't you sleep, Cariad?"

"No. Go back to sleep. I'm fine."

Ianto snuggled closer. "Mmmm. Love you lots."

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Love you even more."

Ianto giggled. "Yes, you do."

The young Welshman drifted back to sleep, safe in the arms of the man he loved.

"Okay. Time to text your brother."

A note was thrust at Rhiannon.

"Do it right," he grabbed Micha, "or she gets hurt."

Rhiannon nodded. "Okay. Let her go. I'll do whatever you say, just let her go."

He pushed Micha towards her brother. "Okay. Send it now."

Opening her phone, Rhiannon typed in the message and pressed the send button to Ianto's phone.

"Jack. I've got a signal. Tell Ianto to check his phone for messages."

"Ianto?"

"I heard."

Ianto switched on his phone and scrolled down to messages. There was one. From Rhiannon.

**Royal Arcade. 3pm today. Grab as much as you can, or they die. Leave at usual place. Call me when you're done.**

"The bastard!" Said Ianto.

"Tell me you tracked that Tosh."

"Got it, Jack."

Jack punched the air. "Yes!"

"I'm collating their position now with a couple of transmitters. I should get their location….now." Tosh put it up on the big screen. "Their in Splott. Basement flat."

"Okay. Call Owen, get him back here."

"What about Johnny?" asked Ianto.

"Tosh, call him. Tell him to meet us at Starbucks in, oh, say, an hour. Gwen, Andy, with me."

"Jack?"

"You, stay here."

"No! I'm coming with you."

"Yan."

"Jack!"

"Okay. But you do not do anything without my say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Ianto?"

"Yes, yes. Now, let's go. Please."

Jack nodded.

All four got into the SUV. Jack drove with Ianto beside him and Gwen and Andy in the back.

"I don't want any heroics, from any of you. We go in, get them and get out. Andy, inform the police, anonymously, of their location. Don't mention a hostage situation. They are the robbers. Gwen, you follow me in." Jack turned to look at Ianto. "You stay close to me, and don't do anything. Not a thing. Got it?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes."

The SUV sped along the roads until it reached the outskirts of Splott. Jack slowed the car down until it was almost crawling along. They passed the house and parked further up the road, near a newsagents.

"Okay, Gwen, Andy, you're out first. Act like your together. Go get a paper, then walk towards the house. Make like your happy. Chat, laugh. Be inconspicuous as hell."

They got out and went into the newsagents.

"I want you to stay here…."

"But, Jack, I…."

"….until I give the signal. Then come join us."

Ianto nodded.

Gwen and Andy exited the shop, carrying a newspaper and eating from a bag of sweets. They were chatting, laughing.

Jack smiled.

"Okay, I'm getting out now. Stay here, until we reach the gate."

"Okay."

"Good." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand. "It's gonna be fine. We'll have them out of there in no time." He gave the hand a gentle squeeze.

"Jack, be careful."

"Always, babe."

Ianto watched as Jack walked up behind Gwen and Andy, then stop at the gate to the house where Rhiannon and the kids were thought to be.

Jack gave Ianto the okay to join them. Slowly, Ianto got out of the car and followed to where they were all stood. Jack winked at him.

"Okay, on my count. One. Two. Three."

They burst into the house, taking the two men inside by surprise. One tried to head for a door, but Ianto stopped him.

"Okay, where are they?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he laughed.

Ianto went to hit him.

"Ianto, no!"

Jack stepped forward.

"I have a better idea."

Taking out a pen-like devise, Jack showed it to the other man.

"Now this will hurt. A lot, in fact." Jack showed it to the man, twisting it before his eyes. "It can blind with one blast. Or take our nose off." Jack smiled. "Your choice. Now, my friend asked where they were, wanna change your mind and tell me?"

Jack waved the devise menacingly.

"Okay, stop! In the basement."

"You idiot. He's bluffing."

Jack pointed the devise at the fireplace and fired. The logs in the hearth caught fire.

"Was I?"

Ianto ran down to the basement. Rhiannon was there with the kids locked in her arms. She smiled on seeing Ianto.

"I thought it was them coming back. I've never been so pleased to see you."

They all hugged.

Jack came down the stairs. He smiled at seeing them together.

Rhiannon saw Jack, and mouthed 'Thank you.'

After getting them home, Ianto phones Johnny.

"They're safe. Go home and be with them."

Jack phoned Owen. "Mission accomplished, come on back."

"Be there in twenty minutes."

Ianto had a smile on his face that Jack hadn't seen for four days.

"It's good to see you smile again."

Ianto kissed Jack. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Always."

"I love you, Cariad."

"I love you, Yan."

"Now, let's get back to normal. And you get some sleep."

"Mmmm. Only if you'll join me."

Jack smiled. "I'll send the others home early."

THE END


End file.
